


Derek Hale and the Fabric Softener Debacle

by hippityhoppit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First time writer, Kinda, first time posting, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippityhoppit/pseuds/hippityhoppit
Summary: Derek Hale has had to grow up virtually alone. Today, he tackles the inclusion of fabric softener to his laundry.





	Derek Hale and the Fabric Softener Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time I'm posting any of my work! I'd appreciate any concrit that is helpful (like "you switched your tenses" "that's gramatically incorrect" rather than seeing "this sucks. You suck"). I got this idea from a tumblr post, there may be more in the future. Enjoy!

   Derek stared at the bottle again, hoping to find the instructions easier to read the fifth time around. ‘Do I use a full cap the first time out? Or just a half a cap since it’s a medium load?’ Trying to come to a decision, Derek gets distracted by his phone ringing. Grabbing his cell from his pocket, he quickly looks at the display and answers.

“Yes, Stiles?”

“Dude, something is going on in Beacon Hills. Scott says it’s not major, but you know how he is. Up for a road trip?!”

“You want to go on a cross country road trip, because Scott mentioned something hinky? What are they teaching you in College, Head Straight for Danger 101?”

“Lydia texted me and said she heard from Malia that this could be bad. Something about Peter… I dunno I read Peter and started packing. I’m going to MIT to get Lydia, you’re on the way to her. Again, road trip?"

Sighing, Derek replied “yeah I’ll come, just call when you’re close.”

   Hanging up, Derek decides to use a full cap of fabric softener. As he spends the next 3 hours getting his apartment ready for a long trip away, he absently notes a floral scent getting stronger. As he takes his clothes from the washer to the dryer, he notes the floral scent again but figures it’s his neighbor. The old woman always went to the florist on Wednesday’s for new bouquets to spread around her apartment.

   An hour later, Derek hears his phone chime and someone honking obnoxiously to a rhythm. Rolling his eyes, knowing without looking that it has to be Stiles, Derek picks up his duffle bag and leaves his apartment. He spares a moment to ask Mrs. Garth if she could look after the pregnant alley cat for him, thanking her profusely as he walks away. Exiting his apartment building, he heads straight to Stiles’ Jeep, wondering idly how it’s still running and if it can make it to Beacon Hills at all. 

“I’ve been waiting for you for hour’s Slow Wolf. Come on!”

“It hasn’t been more than 10 minutes since you started honking, calm down. You’ll be reunited with Lydia soon. Let’s go.”

  Grumbling under his breath, Stiles waits long enough for Derek to be buckled in before driving off. He smells flowers, but can’t make out where it’s coming from with the window down. He rolls his window up, hoping the powerful scent goes away. It doesn’t it just gets stronger.

“Derek, why does my baby smell like flowers?”

“I don’t know, did you buy flowers for Lydia?”

“Of course I didn’t buy her flowers! Why would I? I’m with you. My jeep started smelling like a meadow when you got in!”

“Oh God.”

“What? What Oh God?”

“I tried to use fabric softener. I must have used too much.”

  Stiles is quiet for so long Derek looks over. Stiles looks shocked before he starts laughing hysterically. Derek can feel a blush starting on his cheeks and starts rolling his window down.

“Oh my god sourwolf, you don’t know how to use fabric softener. That is the best thing I’ve heard all day. Pro tip: they make some that doesn’t smell like an entire field of flowers.”

“Shut up Stiles.”


End file.
